


Loneliness Echos

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: If I'm going to be crying at 4 in the morning, Sad, THEN SO ARE YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really sad fic that explores humanity and how fleeting it is through the eye of an immortal.</p>
<p>It does diverge from canon before NWHS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Warning here is that this is extremely sad, I have warned you several times now. So if you do not want to be made sad, please do not read this.

When Dipper and Mabel Pines showed up in Gravity Falls that first summer; my first reaction was amusement. Watching them stumble through mysteries they couldn’t even begin to understand, it was laughable at best. It made me laugh loudly from my tiny space in the mindscape; also scared me shitless because the mindscape had been quiet for a while. It was too weird hearing sounds again, let alone my own voice. (I felt like the cat from The Emperor’s New Groove, “Is that _**my**_ voice?”)

Of course I didn’t have to enjoy for afar for too much longer, the stupid ventriloquist dummy (seriously, was there someone’s hand up there controlling him?) summoned me soon after. Quick job, get a combination to a safe and the stupid brat was willing to make a deal without reading the fine print. 

Easy-peasy.

Easy until Shooting Star knocked the combination out of my hands. I was as steamed as rice at that moment, but looking back it was pretty hilarious (going to so much trouble for a brat like Gideon that is). 

Then here comes Pine Tree swooping in and surprising me by learning how to manipulate the mind. Wow-wee that was something weird, it almost tickled when he zapped me. Eh, after that I beat-feet it out of there and allowed them to have that small victory; I had bigger plans coming up anyway.

Plans that were almost ruined when that stupid handyman found the laptop. I thought my goose was cooked for sure, but Shooting Star got distracted and Pine Tree was easy to trick. Crisis averted. (What a joke, I ruined my own plans later down the line by not even working on them.)

Of course, they can’t keep themselves out of trouble for too long. I had to start keeping my eye on that pair; did you know Pine Tree almost tripped off that steep roof and I didn’t get so much as a thank you when I saved him. 

After that I found myself saving those two a lot, whether they knew about it or not. Somehow without realizing it I allowed myself to become their nanny. Worse is they knew about it and that made them even more reckless.

Hell, Shooting Star actually started directly talking to me after she fell out of a tree and I saved her. Turns out the kid had a lot of great ideas and I was willing to listen when she shared them. 

Pine Tree took longer to come around, but even he succumbed eventually. I don’t think Stanford ever really liked me being around though, but he let it go once those twins stopped getting hurt as often. 

Then the end of the summer came. 

I was actually bummed to see those two brats go away where I could no longer help them if they needed me. Though, I still kept an eye on them through the doodles Pine Tree did on all of his school work. Kid had a wandering mind, what can I say? 

I found ways to entertain myself though while they were gone. With the Blind Eye gone I got to torment more citizens. Always fun. Though Stanford curbed me most of the time, the fun sucker that he was. 

So, the new summer rolled around and they returned once again. This time Pine Tree was determined to figure out the secrets of Gravity Falls (he never did get to all of them). So I “helped” him in ways that would kind of not help him. Hey, demons have to have their secrets too; and at the same time I spent time with Shooting Star.

A lot of summers passed like that, up until they were done with their mortal schooling and moved down to Gravity Falls permanently. I liked that because it meant that I could keep them under eye the whole time.

Oh yes, all was fine. 

Until Stanford died. 

It was bound to happen and I wasn’t all that sad to see the old geezer go (the twins were already in that adult stage of thirties by then, sheesh). The twins though were heart broken and it was a very sad ceremony. Back then I didn’t know their pain, it’s not like I had ever loved anyone before.

They adjusted though and moved on with their lives; then the real trouble started happening. 

Pine Tree was not as spry as he used to be and he still liked to go off into the woods to explore. Even when he got to the age Stanford had been when they first arrived in Gravity Falls. 

It was bound to happen eventually that his clock would be up. I wasn’t even surprised when it ended much sooner than expected (or wanted). 

He was out and about, I was watching him as usual as per Shooting Star’s request. It was winter and the lake should have been frozen solid, but it cracked and Pine Tree fell through.

I pulled him out, but it didn’t matter.

Pine Tree was gone.

It was a lovely ceremony, Pine Tree would have rolled his eyes at the amount of glitter. But Shooting Star insisted and who was I to deny her?

Shooting Star carried on after that, even though she was never quite as bubbly as she had been. She always looked out at the woods, and I knew she was hoping Pine Tree would come running out of them shouting about something new he had found.

Sometimes I would sit with her and wish it too.

We got on though and made due without him. Occasionally we would set an extra plate for him the few years after his death; with the anticipation that he would be back from adventuring. We stopped doing it because Shooting Star would cry the hardest those nights that the plate remained empty.

So many years past then, and Shooting Star beat her Grunckle Stan in years lived. She was still as spry as ever and sharp as a tack; and since she was running the Mystery Shack (after Soos passed away and left it to her) she was always coming up with new ideas.

But eventually, all shooting stars must hit the horizon. 

It was supposed to be another Tuesday, get Shooting Star up and help her get ready for a tour. Except I could not get her to wake up, no prodding or bribing or yelling worked. Finally I gave up and went into her mind to wake her up that way.

I have never seen a space so devoid of anything in my long existence.  
Just like that it was over. There were no more tours, adventures, or knitting sweaters, and there were no more twins to pull out of danger.

Time ripped away something precious and only then did I understand why they were so sad during their great uncle’s funeral. 

Sometimes from my little place in the mindscape I watch the Mystery Shack. With its old boards and with nature encroaching on it (I need to pull the vines off the side again), I wonder how long it will remain empty.

Sometimes I still think that they will come home at any moment. Maybe from the woods or from a trip to the craft store. 

And other times, I know they never will.

You never know you’re lonely until your life is full of people; then they are gone and you are alone again. This time with the knowledge that you are truly alone.


End file.
